


hold me close, smother me

by colbee, Manickmondays



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Film Compliant, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Tentacles, Trans!Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbee/pseuds/colbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: Eddie works too hard.He works too hard, and he can't sleep. Good thing he has a Symbiote to help him with that now.





	hold me close, smother me

_ 10:00PM _   
  


That's how late Eddie's getting home nowadays, and despite the glow of the lights outside his window, he's ready to pass out for a few hours.   
  


If his friend decides to stay quiet, that is, and he rarely ever does. 

 

Always wants a snack or to ask a.. okay, a charming question about Earth, but nothing that rattles him awake at 3 am is  _ charming. _

 

Work is keeping him out later and later these days. He gets home, writes up what he can before passing out on his laptop, writing paragraphs of a’s and g’s and f’s in numerous fashions. It's important, what he does, and he's not resenting the late hours so much as just coping with them, and coping with being alone and with the para- _friend._ The friend in his head. And his body. His everywhere.

 

_ Eddie? _ His voice fills his head like a surround sound system, booming even if he isn’t yelling.

 

"Yeah, yeah, what's up, man?" Eddie rubs at his eyes as the harsh light of the signs below makes his eyes sting with exhausted tears. Jesus, he needs to relax.

 

_ You’re exhausted _ . King of the obvious.   
  


“I’ve been up since four, dude.”

 

Despite his other's protests, he slumps into his desk and flips open his laptop, the harsh blue light burning into his eyeballs and settling into his bones. He might not even sleep tonight, and that's just how it's going to-   
  


_ Eddie. _ Rumbles the voice in his head while a little tendril snaps out of his hand to shut the laptop.  _ Bed. _

“Make me,” Eddie grumbles, knowing full well Venom will do exactly that. When Venom puts his mind to it, the sticky dick will use whatever means possible to make it happen.

 

And through no will of his own, he finds his limbs carrying him to bed, as expected, and he doesn't fight it. He's sort of secretly relieved that Venom's putting him to bed, because he wants nothing more than to pass out until the morning.

 

And at least Venom isn’t using his inky tendrils to— Oh. No, he is.

 

_ Clothes. _ Venom rumbles and lets him have control of his arms to tear his shirt and binder off, barely stepping out of his pants before collapsing into the bed— well, more like  _ being _ collapsed into bed. The tendrils of Venom that had leached out to control him slip back into his body like they were meant to be there, and as like it was every time, Eddie feels a sense of being completely whole for the first time.

 

Eddie goes boneless with a very involuntary and low moan, finally feeling his spine decompress. He really needs a day off, but he doesn't know if he'll get a chance at one for a while. For now, his friend watching his back and making sure he sleeps and eats will have to be enough.

 

There’s silence between he and Venom, only the noises of their apartment to create the ambience.

 

_ Eddie. _

 

"Yeah, bud?" Eddie rolls over, shuffling under the sheets even though he's always warm with Venom in him. It's cozy. Helps offset the glare of the lights from outside.

 

_ You are restless. Your brain feels like it is on fire. _   
  


"You can feel that, huh?"

_ We feel everything together, Eddie. _ Venom growls softly, and Eddie groans.   
  


"Yeah, yeah, wrapped around my brain stem, yeah." Eddie grunts, scratching at the back of his head as he sits up a bit.

 

_ What is wrong? I feel your tiredness _ . A car honks outside, and the beginnings of rain splatter at the windows.

 

"Can't settle, I guess. Barely had any time to stop today, and I've just got way the hell too much going on at work and-" God he really is ranting to the alien living in his body, and _god_ it is actually helping him. "I just can't seem to put work aside and just _relax_." A sheen of sweat covers him, and Eddie is acutely aware that it may be Venom doing something inside him for comfort.

 

_ Is there a way I can help you? _   
  


"Why would you want to do that?"

 

_ If you are okay, then I am okay, and then we are okay. _ Eddie mulls that over for a second, and it makes a good amount of sense.  _ Besides, I like you. I stayed for you. _

 

"Alright, you softie, you don't need to rub it in."

 

 _I do what I want, and what I want is you to be able to sleep._ Eddie feels a heat rise to his cheeks that isn't from Venom keeping him warm, and he scrubs his hands over his cheeks to get the rising flush to go away. Eddie is no stranger to the ways Venom tries to help him sleep. Nothing is really new with them both. They have a weird, unspoken agreement between each other: don't mention it.

 

It happened one night when Venom had been quiet for a while, and Eddie had.. tried to scratch the itch. Venom had  _ not _ been asleep like he'd assumed and they'd gone from there. That’s when he’d learned that his symbiote only goes into a rest state when Eddie sleeps. And that had been... Well…

 

It had certainly made late nights interesting to say the least, and Eddie found that it did actually help him sleep more often than not. Something about sating the both of them  really knocked him out for a few hours.

 

_ What do you say, Eddie? _

 

Eddie flushes. “You seem eager,”   
  


_ I am _ .

 

This is as close to talking about it as they'd ever gotten, and Eddie’s starting to squirm a bit. He didn't really super do the talking thing well, and he did it even less well with the alien symbiote living in his head.

 

He idly starts touching his thighs, and he swears he feels his chest swell. He knows this makes Venom feel good too. Eddie bites his lip and settles back down, gently palming at his thighs and the dip of his hips, watching as a hand ripples over to black and clawed.

 

Eddie snorts a bit and lets Venom's hand do as it pleases. "Getting handsy too?"

 

_ I like to feel _ . Venom says matter of factly.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I mean, fuck, feel away, man." Eddie says, flustered but definitely enjoying as the hand travels down his thighs, ever so briefly between his legs and back over his stomach, nails raking through the hair.

 

_ You have gotten hairier _ .

  
“That’s what hormones do,” Eddie says, having to clear his throat as Venom’s hands only barely map the curve of his chest, not touching as to cause any unneeded discomfort.

 

He watches carefully as the hand travels down back to the trail of hair, relaxing a bit.   
"Thanks, bud."   
  


_ I feel what you feel. Bad feelings feel bad for us both. _   
  


"I mean, I know, I just-"   
  


_ I want you to be happy, Eddie. _

 

Without hesitation, Eddie responds, “I am.”

 

There's a low purr in the back of Eddie's head, and it sends such a chill through him that he can't even describe it as anything other than _need._   
  


He  _ needs _ his other, he needs this and needs the touch and the unexpected kindness. Until now, Eddie figured the only reason Venom mostly kept him healthy was because if Eddie died, he died, but this.. was something else.

 

Over the past few months, after all that shit with Riot and Carlton Drake, missing Annie, getting over her, he and Venom had... Really become a unit. A  _ something _ .

 

He did his job, bit the heads off a few criminals from time to time, and had an okay life. Things were definitely better, especially as they settled down and Eddie finally had enough money to be eating for two. But not enough money for that important shit, which is the thought that makes Venom stop.   
  


“No, you don’t get to eat the head of my insurance customer service,” Eddie says, and then fills the pause before Venom can answer. “Or the bank teller.”

 

 _You said to eat bad people, Eddie._   
  


"Yeah, but they're not.. I mean." He's not going to debate the fairness of an exploitative system to his symbiote.   
  


_ They make you angry. Bad people make you angry. _

 

“Well, of course they make me angry, but this isn’t just one specific person, Venom.”

"It's a whole damn system, and-"   
  


_Eat all of them._   
  


To Venom's credit, it's a succinct solution that in an ideal world would work perfectly, but unfortunately if he ate his insurance company top to bottom, there might be some issues.

 

“I wish it worked like that, bud,” Eddie sighs, and as he does, he feels a gentle pressure at his wrist, neither warm nor cold, wet or slimy, just a feeling individual to Venom. He’s holding his hand, a thin, black tendril looping his wrist and interlocking between his fingers.

 

He knows he turns pink, burying into the sheets with his cheeks burning. God, who'd ever think that an alien holding hands with him would make him blush like this? Not him. Not in any damn way did he think this would be happening.   
  


_ You feel very happy, Eddie.  _ This statement seems more… Teasing than the worry from just before. Like Venom is trying to distract Eddie from the topic they’re on.

 

“Stop... Being so...” How can Eddie deflect this? “In me.” Strong finish, Brock.

 

_ I have been more in you than this. _ Venom says, matter of fact, and Eddie groans.   
  


"No, not like.. in my head, not in.. me."   
  


_ We're together, Eddie. I feel everything you do. _

 

“Thanks, V. You gonna tell me the weather too?”   
  


Another pause.    
  


_ Raining _ .

 

"Thanks, man." Eddie says with a snort, and Venom hums.    
  


_Anytime._ Venom growls low and keeps the hand moving over Eddie's stomach, and keeps holding hands with him as the hand travels back down to his thighs. Their bantering never lasts as long at night. Eddie works himself into an overtired state, the passing out on the laptop issue... They never really have time.

 

But this is.. nice. The patter of rain drowns out any noise from the other apartments, and it makes the light from the city refract beautifully around his apartment as he banters with Venom and vaguely gets himself worked up. The feeling of one of Venom's own hands controlling him to feel, and the inky loops around his spare hand as a comforting gesture…

 

There's a calmness to it, only enhanced by the late hour. He's comfortably tired, not exhausted to the bone like he normally tends to be after work. He brings the spare hand up to his lips to kiss the thin loops around his hand, letting himself feel the affection he's been refusing to talk about. Venom swells in him again, a growing warmth spreading along his body and his mind, as Venom's clawed hand disappears, leaving Eddie's, only for more of Venom to arch out of his body, enough for them to meet eyes.

 

Eddie feels breathless, a little terrified; he really doesn't want to explain the kiss, he really doesn't want to--

  
"You kissed me." Venom has a certain knack for explaining obvious things.

 

"Yup."

 

"Why?"

  
God, he wants to talk about this so little, but Venom deserves to know, if he doesn't already.

  
"I.. care about you. Like, a lot. You're.. important to me." A pause. "Plus, kissing should be no issue of yours," Eddie comments, trying to be snide, but Venom's almost... soft? ace is keeping all that at bay.

 

"I did that for Annie."

 

"Bull _ shit. _ " Eddie snorts, and Venom looks away from him, he could swear almost shyly. "That was solid tongue from you."

 

"She was in control!" Venom protests.

 

"I know that's not how this works, Venom! Besides, she told me it was your idea." Eddie counters and Venom lets out a low growl.

  
"She did not!"

  
"She did, bud. You were there."

 

Venom grumbles, but his tendril hands haven't stopped coasting along Eddie's thighs. He slips mostly back into Eddie's body, clearly shy about the kiss in the forest, and Eddie chuckles and shakes his head. They really were both losers. Eddie feels a tendril slip under the leg of his boxers, bringing heat to his cheeks and chest.

At this point, Eddie doesn't even need to start touching himself for Venom to know it's okay to touch. Venom just reads how his body warms, how his heart flutters like a sparrow in flight. He just indulges and relaxes as Venom curls tendrils around his hips and a couple errant ones around his arm, his chest, just for reassurance, for _closeness;_ something neither of them admit to wanting.

 

Eddie never looks into his feelings about the alien around him, they'd be too hard to explain. He remembers the grief he felt with he thought he lost Venom. Nothing really makes sense about them both. They really can't be a couple, but Eddie really wouldn't mind that arrangement the more he thinks about it. Hell of a lot less money spent on gas to go visit your partner’s place if he lives inside your body.

  
Venom inches the boxers off, exposing him to the cool air of the apartment, and despite the warmth of Venom, he shivers as slick flesh meets cold air.

 

"I still find your body a marvel, quite beautiful," Venom mutters, before tacking on, "For a loser."

 

Eddie actually barks out a laugh at that, "You sure know how to make a guy feel special, bud."

 

In response, Venom thickens one of his tendrils and slips it down between Eddie's legs, brushing along the wetness there. Eddie's laughter becomes a shaky moan, as he tightens his thighs together. In response, a couple tendrils wrap around his legs and spread them open again with a low noise, not exactly a warning, but something like it.

  
"Relax, Eddie."

 

Eddie forces his legs down to relax, as almost all of Venom starts to leak out of him, without being ripped out into an inky mass. They're connected by a thin few cords, but his Symbiote manifests in front of him with that big toothy grin that Eddie's come to appreciate so much, even if usually that mouth's giving him grief about the salad he chose to eat for dinner.

"You're keeping me awake," Eddie accuses, but he is smiling and seeing Venom makes him feel...

 

"I'm helping you sleep." Venom growls, Eddie's eyebrows climbing to his hairline in response.   
  


"Uh-huh."   
  


"Made you stop working."

 

"Pushing at my deadline," Eddie says playfully, knowing that sarcasm often falls flat on his friend. Not that he can't dish it out, but that's another thing entirely.   
  


"Deadline less important than you." Venom says, and if Eddie were more foolish he'd say it's tender.

 

"I appreciate the sentiment," Eddie says, but his next smartass quip is cut off by that same tendril pressing flat against him, making him swell and thicken.

 

Eddie gasps a bit, mouth hanging open as the tendril slides up his wetness. " _ Fuck. _ " he swears softly, brow furrowed.

 

"I am trying," Venom remarks, and if Eddie were able to laugh, he would. Instead, he shakes a bit, his fingers twitching with the want to touch. Venom is gazing at him, eyes slightly squinted. "Eddie, are you alright?" 

 

Venom has tilted his head a bit, and in an instant, Eddie has his hands up and cupping Venom's head, going in for a kiss. It clearly surprises Venom, who stiffens at the act. 

 

"Fuck," Eddie says. "I'm sorry. Kisses aren't cool, that's. Yeah, okay. Sorry." He sits back, silently kicking himself for thinking that would be okay. Just stick to what you already do, idiot. Good going.

 

Venom tilts his head. “Kissing is fine.”

 

"You froze. I thought you didn't want it." Eddie mumbles, looking down until a tendril reaches up to tilt his head up softly.

 

“You have never initiated,” Venom says. “I can feel your emotions, not read your thoughts. I want it, Eddie." Venom's voice is a low rumble that makes Eddie's heart jump like a rabbit, and they both bring their faces together, Eddie's eyes slipping closed. This kiss, since the forest, is their third. As the one just before was the second.

 

It starts as a somewhat chaste press of lips to Venom's teeth, but it quickly becomes anything but chaste as the tendril between Eddie's legs slips slowly up and down, and Venom lightly pushes his tongue between Eddie's lips. A fire lights up inside Eddie, as his Symbiote’s voice fills his head.

  
_ You taste good, this feeling… _

 

Eddie grabs on to whatever he can get his hands on, pulling and tugging just to get more more  _ more _ from the kiss.

  
_ Hungry, Eddie? _

 

Eddie groans in response, the tendril rubbing against him, smearing the continuing wetness. Venom's voice chuckles darkly, and Eddie's hand isn't his own anymore, carding through the hair on his stomach, his thighs, between them. The tendril flickers lightly, exploring Eddie's folds gently, more curious than normal.

 

 _I have loved witnessing your changes_ , Venom’s voice is soft for it’s constant booming tone. Eddie whines around the tongue down his throat, arcing up into the stroking of the tendril, of his hand drifting up to close those sharp claws around a nipple lightly. He gasps, but not in discomfort. His nerves seem to be pulled as tight as a violin string, every touch of Venom playing a concerto.

 

His other is careful to note what touches bring discomfort, careful to adjust and ask if he needs. It's nice, admittedly, not having to speak up as often as normal.  _ You are worth staying for. _

 

He’s had Venom for five months. They’re the good cop/bad cop dynamic when they work. Cletus Kasady is sporadically in contact, but other than that... It’s a normal life. With an alien life form. Who he sometimes has sex with. Perfectly normal, right?    
Truth be told, with this being his life, Eddie isn't sure he'd go back to whatever normal is. Especially when this life entails all  _ this. _

 

The tendril that was pressed against him starting curling down, the tip a gentle pressure at his entrance. He moans low and tries to nod, but Venom's taking his time teasing, something he almost never does.  Eddie sure as hell isn't going to complain about being teased.

 

Venom is always learning new things about Eddie, it seems. He always goes on about how he already knows Eddie, but it's clear that isn't always the case. He thinks it's more fun that way, still learning about each other, even if they're still closer than most are after a few months. The tendril gets a little thicker and lightly pushes into his entrance, making Eddie whine high in his throat.

 

_ Does this feel good, Eddie?  _ Venom's voice rises as the pounding of the rain on the window increases.

 

Eddie whines again, nodding as much as the tongue will allow for. His hands grasp at what they can, pulling Venom closer and closer. The chill of the rain offsets the heat of his body, and the dichotomy is _delicious._ The swell of the tendril fills him, pressing in every place that he needs it to.

 

Eddie melts fully, as the clawed hand tweaks one of his nipples softly. Venom finally pulls his tongue to let Eddie breathe properly, and Eddie huffs out a low, whining noise. "Fuck, bud.."

 

"Shall I call you bud?" Venom asks, seemingly genuinely curious. The sweetness of the once genocidal alien is still something that Eddie holds close to his heart.

 

"Call me whatever you like."

 

Venom lets out a low noise, almost a hum before he rumbles out a deep "Love."

 

Eddie's heart stops, and time slows with it. Did.. he just say  _ love? _ Was that really what he just heard.

 

"I shall call you my love," Venom stops moving, and his blink mimics that of a pleased cat. "Yes."

 

"Yeah, I mean. I like the sound of that a lot." Eddie knows he's bright pink right now.

 

"Not many of us love." Venom rumbles low. "We do not have to."

 

Okay, Venom is like, half tendril buried in him, and is practically telling Eddie he's in love with him? At least, that's what it sounds like. "And I suppose I was always a loser."

 

"That makes me feel great." Eddie deadpans, and Venom cocks his head. 

 

"I did not call you a loser this time, Eddie." Venom’s free hand splays across Eddie’s stomach, sending static and thrills through the taunt nerves. “I am a loser for defying my kind, it seems,” he says. “and I defy for you. It’s always for you, Eddie.”

 

"Jesus, you're a softie." Eddie chuckles shyly, reaching up to gently bump his face against Venom's. 

 

"I can be as soft as you want, Eddie."

 

“Right now, you’re as hard as I need you to be.”

 

There's a beat of clear confusion before Venom's grin grows, tongue snaking out to gently lap at Eddie's cheek as the tendril grows thicker still inside of him. "Oh, oh-okay that feels.. _Shit._ " The tendril curls and starts to move, hitting the spot that makes Eddie wants to cry with pleasure.

 

His jaw just hangs open, panting as the tendril moves slowly, more and more smaller tendrils curling around his wrist and bicep, and the still-clawed hand scratches over his thighs and stomach, leaving faint little marks.

 

"I wish that I could feel whatever it is you're feeling," Venom murmurs.

 

"You can't feel this? Thought you felt everything, bud.." Eddie pants, eyes slipping closed as Venom's tongue curls around his jaw wetly.

 

"I can't feel you because I am filled with my own feeling..." Venom's voice sounds... Heady?

 

"And what would that be?" Eddie says with a soft huff to his words, peeling his eyes open to look at his symbiote.

 

"Pleasure, attraction," Venom murmurs. "All things someone like me should not feel."

 

Eddie smiles a bit up at Venom, pressing another soft kiss to the teeth. "Aw, you're learning, bud!"    
  


"Are you teaching me?"

 

"I guess I am," Eddie murmurs, and Venom looks so... Sweet?

 

"I like these feelings. I hope you keep teaching me. I like learning with you." Venom purrs.    
  


"Then let's keep learning, V." They fall into silence, the only true noises coming from the rain, the city, and Eddie's moans as another tendril joins the fray, rubbing and almost vibrating against him.

 

Some sirens wail past, and Venom stops all movement to turn towards the window with a curious noise, but Eddie brings him back with a gentle hand.   
  


"Let it go. We can't save everyone. We’re doing this for rest, right?” Eddie smooths his hand over Venom’s skin. “If we go now, we won’t rest.”

 

"Wanna be good, Eddie." Venom rumbles lowly, and Eddie makes a soft hum. 

 

"I know, but even good guys gotta relax. Can't be good if we're tired." Venom seems to accept this, and the tendrils in and around Eddie curl and move, and pleasure starts building in Eddie’s toes. "God, you're good at this.." Eddie hangs his head as the warmth spreads over him, pooling in his gut.  
  


"Like making you feel good.  _ Us _ feel good."

 

Venom goes quiet after admitting this, his whole being taut and thick. He’s concentrating, his eyes still in that pleased squint. Eddie feels himself get closer to that edge, the heat crawling up his body slowly, like sinking into warm water.

 

He knows Venom doesn’t release fluid, but the alien has definitely had an orgasm of sorts during one of their trysts, and Eddie’s goal is to make that happen. He wants it to be good for both of them, and if the flood of raw, carnal pleasure that flooded his systems last time they did this was any indication, it was _very_ good for his friend.

 

Venom is swelling, curling, and Eddie is right on the edge, the small rolls of his hips causing him to rut against the tendrils, everything fluttering and clenching. It's a perfect suspension of pleasure between them, Eddie knows he can't hang on much longer, and he can't even pant out more than a word or two.  
  


" _ Shit, _ V.."

 

Venom makes a low grumbling noise, almost a word but almost not one. He's almost a fully formed being now, pressed up hard against Eddie's risen thighs, a hand pressed at the curve of Eddie's chest, thumb close by Eddie's racing heart.

 

Eddie grabs to mash their faces together again, and just as easy as before, Venom sinks his tongue into Eddie's throat. He loves the feeling of being so thoroughly consumed by his other, so much of them touching, so much of them connecting. He figures Venom is approaching whatever kind of orgasm/pleasure he can experience, but the thought alone, of Eddie's body, of Venom thrusting and curling inside him, rubbing up against the swell of his dick, _Jesus Christ_ , it drives him so damn close to basically the middle of the wave instead of over it.

 

He crashes headfirst into his orgasm, crying out into the inky mass of Venom in front of him as he makes wordless garbled noise. It's all nonsense, but Venom, Venom understands him loud and clear. " _ That's it, my love _ ."

 

The words come from Venom's mouth, but Eddie hears them echoed in his mind, in his heart, in his soul. He feels the slick tongue flicker along his pulse as he comes down from the high, and it's only after a few sticky minutes pass does he realize he didn't exactly complete his goal. He never felt that release from his Symbiote, and he doesn't like that one bit.

 

"Venom," he says gravely, his aftershocks still taking him. "Venom, you did good.."

He presses a soft kiss to Venom's teeth, gently coming down and praising Venom. "That was fuckin' awesome, bud.. you did really good.. paid attention to what was good.."

 

Venom grunts softly. "I must... Otherwise you don't have a good time.."

 

"Hey, hey.." Eddie pushes back and looks Venom over, still learning how to read him. It's not easy, but he thinks he reads.. worry? Guilt? "I'd have a great time regardless, okay? Even if I had to tell you what to do every step of the way. No one else has listened and remembered as well as you, especially with all this.." Eddie gestures vaguely to his body. "Changing all the goddamn time." 

 

Venom grunts again, but Eddie notes that he isn’t stopping his movements, only moving the tendrils from his sensitive dick. Eddie shivers as Venom continues moving in him, slowly, surely, but moving in him. "There ya go, bud.. you get to feel good too. If this does anything for you."   
  


"Does many things for us."   
  


"Yeah, but what about you, V?" Eddie hums as Venom's movements slow.

 

"I feel..." Venom tilts his head. His eyes squint, and his form seems to shiver. "Pleasure. Pleasure of my own."

 

Eddie grins huge, tangling his fingers with the hand that was on his chest. "That's what I like to hear." He presses a little kiss to the hand, and Venom growls low. "You're doing great, love." The word just tumbles out, and Eddie doesn't even miss a beat because of it. “You know every part of me that I need to feel good,” Eddie murmurs, and Venom’s eyes slip closed. "You make me feel incredible, V.." 

 

Eddie hums as Venom keeps moving, growing thicker and wrapping more around Eddie, tendrils curling around his bicep and thighs. “You’re so good, you’re a good guy...”  
  


Venom whines, his form shifting again.

 

"Take what you need from me, love. I'm giving all I can give to you." Eddie murmurs, "You're doing great, bud.."

 

"Making us feel good, Eddie?"

 

“Making  _ you _ feel good, you’ve been so good, you deserve it...”

 

Venom whines low and deep, rumbling in Eddie's chest and head and down his spine. "Deserve?"

 

“You deserve to feel good, Venom. You work so hard to keep us healthy, and you're so  _ good." _ Eddie says softly, enjoying the deep noise that fills his whole body. "Yeah, bud.. you're good."

 

"Eddie..." Venom trills, and Eddie realises that Venom really... _Likes_ that. The praise. Each time he calls Venom _good,_ his body is flooded with sheer joy from his symbiote, and with more than about two seconds of non-horny brain thought, it clicks. 

 

All Venom wants is to be good, in _all_ things. Of course it's going to make him feel good when he's praised. His other has a praise kink, and by God, is Eddie going to use that to his advantage.

 

Eddie gets a devilish little smirk and gently curls his fingers under Venom's chin. "You feeling good, V?” There's an affirmative growl from his other, one that sends pleasure flooding down Eddie's spine. "Good, you did so well, it's only fitting you get to feel good too."

 

Venom's tongue lolls out of his maw, sliding over Eddie's shoulder and making him shiver. "You're doing amazing.. I'm so  _ proud _ of you, V.." Eddie hums. 

 

Venom’s tongue disappears, because his head is lolling back, his tendrils thickening to a breaking point, pressing against Eddie’s still sensitive dick, causing more moans to come from him.

 

"Yeah, love.. just like that. Doing so good.." Eddie moans as his whole body starts to tingle again with the friction against his dick. They both rock and pull against each other, flowing so seamless.

 

“You were made for me,” Venom murmurs, and Eddie looks up at his almost... Panting other.

 

"Made for you.. I like the sound of that, V..." Eddie says with a lazy smile, a small trickle of sweat traveling down his temple. Venom whines low, actually _whines_.He moves faster in Eddie, thrusting wetly and panting harder now, both of their bodies coursing with pleasure and the need to release.It isn't long, not really. Eddie is arched up, trying to formulate the right words, the right praise for his other to succumb to the same human weaknesses that take over Eddie. "I-- Fuck, shit-- love you, V."

 

Venom lets out a low, deep whine, beginning to quake, and with a guttural growl Eddie's brain is flooded with pleasure, spreading through him so quick that his toes tingle. The tendrils, all of them, slacken and pull away, leaving Eddie's whole body a tightened string, bound to snap.

 

Venom got him all worked up, and now he feels like a cable on the bridge, taught and just barely held together. Venom slips back into Eddie, acting like the sealant of the cracks in his wires, smoothing out his muscles.

 

_ You are my love, Eddie. _

 

"You're mine too, V." Eddie's body goes slack, and the exhaustion comes rushing back to him. Worked up or not, the clock is blaring to him that it's been an hour and a half since he got home, and it's certainly not making him less tired.

 

He needs sleep, and as he rolls over, Venom's cool hand slips through his own. Eddie smiles, and presses a soft kiss to the inky knuckle. "Night, love.." he mumbles, barely shuffling under the blankets.

 

_ Good night, my love. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit us on tumblr!
> 
> manickmondays is [klyntarollins](http://klyntarollins.tumblr.com/)  
> colbee is [sym-bi-osis](http://sym-bi-osis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
